Insatiable
by Reposhillo
Summary: Boomer walks in on an unexpected scene. (Horrible summary I know)


**A quick ficlet based off this picture for me**

** post/67825444004/oh-hey-bro-lemme-finish-with-brick-here-and**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned**

**Warnings: RRBcest(Incest), MalexMale, Blood, Vampires**

* * *

Boomer froze, taking in the scene before him with widened cobalt colored eyes. When he rounded the corner of the hallway to the living room, this was a sight he least expected to see.

Butch had Brick pressed flush against him, the redhead's head tilted back. The dark-haired male had been buried against their oldest brother's throat. At first, the blond had thought that they might've been making out, but when the noiret pulled away to glance at him, he trembled. Butch had the ginger's blood leaking from his mouth, with unusually long canine's protruding from beneath his upper lip.

"Oh. Hey bro!" He greeted, flashing a grin that befit a predator. "Lemme just finish with Brick here, and I'll be **right** with ya!"

At the mentiom of his name, the red Ruff looked up, forcing himself out of the pleasurable trance his brother's venom lured its victims into. "Damn" He muttered. Boomer's eyes widened when Butch pulled away from their oldest brother and stalk towards him. Without a thought, the blond attempted to turn tail and fly off, only to be snatched and pressed harshly against their front door. This only served to frighten him more. They may have been super-human, but not even they were capable of speeds like that. Butch grinned, stroking his cheek softly with a cold, pale finger.

"You're scaring the shit out of him Butch!" Brick barked, catching the blond's attention for a moment. The ginger had seated himself upon their worn couch, rubbing at his bruised and bloody neck.

"Mm I know. I can hear his heartbeat…" He purred, nuzzling Boomer's neck. He looked to Brick for help. His oldest brother simply smiled at him apologetically.

"Don't fight it. Trust me it'll be good. And I'll explain everything later."

Boomer was confused. _'What is he talking abou-'_

The blond cried out when he suddenly felt a sharp pain assault his neck. He slammed his fists against Butch, trying to make him stop, but even with his super-strength, the noiret didn't budge an inch. He whimpered as Butch made an odd purring sound, adjusting his hold on the blond Ruff to be more comfortable for them both. "Butch stop..stop..." He pleaded, grabbing a hold of the green Ruff's shoulders.

The noiret pulled away for a moment, murmuring a soft "Shhhhh" before he resumed his feeding.

After a few moments, the pain started to ebb away, and a warm, tingling sensation started to flow through Boomer's body. If Boomer had to compare it to something, it would be those chilly autumn night where you cocooned yourself into a mass of blankets, keeping warm and secure. He sighed as memories started to flood to the front of his brain. From when they were first recreated, to the time they defeated the Powerpuff girls, to the time they would lounge around Fuzzy's old shack, to the time he and Brick shared their first kiss, to the time he and Butch had sex... Boomer let his eyes close shut as he surrendered himself to his favorite memories.

—-

Brick grunted when he felt he noiret drop beside him, Boomer's blood still smeared across his lips. After the blond had fell unconscious, Butch had taken Boomer to his room to be tucked in. He remembered how those big blue eyes had pleaded for him and he felt the guilt set in. _'I'll have to make it up to him.'_

"He's all tucked in Brick."

"Good" He replied, not bothering to look at his brother.

The redhead felt hands twist in his shirt, and he glanced over to see Butch pawing at him like a mischievious puppy. Jade locked with Crimson, and his younger brother grinned.

"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiick" He whined, sounding like a child "I'm still hungryyyyyyy."

Brick rolled his eyes, but nonetheless tilted his head back as he felt the noiret crawl into his lap. After doing much research after his brother's transformation, and weeding through fact and fiction about vampires, he deduced that newly turned vampires appetites were really quite, well….

He closed his eyes as he felt his brother's teeth plunge into his flesh once more, a soft "Insatiable" falling from his lips


End file.
